sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Permission
i need permission before i put other peoples fan carachtersin the chosen's story. i have some already on my mind too, but remeber, i need permission.GIVE IT TO ME!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Permission Fire..u have my permission.. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) good, you were one of the top priorities. others include Mystic, Claws, Milo, and Will (i didn't bother asking permission of the chosen ones, they already know. sorta auto, isn't it?)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 22:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Guess so [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 12:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Not in a million years, Fire. --Sonicrox14 03:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' why not? you were nearly there. the thing is, i already integrated those peole into the storyline, and noname is almost finished. you need just to give permission (no you, no noname).[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i give fire permission to use Valerie. BUT MANGLE HER AND DIE!!!!!!Valerie the Voxai 16:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) (Pours water on Fire) Go ahead Fire, I allow you to feature Milo into your story. Hold on is this for Sonic Heroes 2? This would make a great battle!--Milotheechidna 21:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe Jezz can make a cameo in it. Just make him get in with accuracy or you are going to be toasted by your own flame >:(! Better read his character page for his details!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Well u know my story considering u wrote it. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) If Jezz is in, I'm in! *signs name* P.S. "No Shelly, no Noname"? That's LOW --Sonicrox14 02:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' thank you:P[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) she calls you low, and you like it? you are really wacked up.Valerie the Voxai 22:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sometimes I find the funniest stuff on this wiki. And feel free to use Zant . Twilightwizard0309 09:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I guess that means he knows he's low -_- --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Whos low and why are people talking about me and why did you say no Shelly no Noname? and why do you want permisin? Is it for a fan game or somthing--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 20:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) he's kookoo.Valerie the Voxai 01:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) i am not kookoo, you kookooet. and nonoame, sorry, i messed up between you and jezz.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :1) Chosen's LOW. :2) He didn't mean you, he meant Jezz :3) If I don't let him use my character, he won't let Jezz in. He BLACKMAILED me, that's why I called him low :4) I guess he dosen't have any friends (big shocker :P) :5) Yeah, it's for his fan-game. And though I really don't want any part of it, I don't wanna get Akamia kicked out Hope that answers all your questions in order --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) #Shut your face #Your on the same team, how can i have one not the other? #(see 2) #yes i do have friends (very loyal ones, for that matter) #It is not for a fan game, it is to develop Nar's story got it?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I swear, if only Jezz'd lemme back in that SNN Doom Arena, I'd show you a thing or two...but I can't, so you win -_- --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ya, guess who runs the doom arena?ME!!!!!mwahahahahaaaaaaaa! I control every move there. MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 21:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Fight of Permission If you want to see the fight that broke out here then go here The fight of Permission --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 21:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC)